TURN
by Rebeccamoviestar1
Summary: quelques mois après l'épisode: Rose...
1. Chapter 1

Turn

Note de l'auteur : j'ai écrite cette fic en dix minutes j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, j'aurais pu faire mieux mais je suis très occupée à écrire mon livre en ce moment (une saga qui s'appelle les Immortels) mais je voulais quand même apporter ma contribution il y a trop peu de fics en français.

Chronologie : Se situe quelques mois après l'épisode ''Rose''

Ils ont réglé les choses et après un plan de maître, des volontaires et une longue bataille, ils ont neutralisé les originaux et surtout ce Klaus.

La pierre de lune à été brisée et la malédiction demeure.

Mais c'est sans doute mieux comme ça comme l'a fait remarquer Damon.

Le temps à passé et Elena et Stefan sont toujours ensembles mais plus aussi proches qu'avant.

Une routine désagréable s'est installée entre eux.

Damon est toujours là et fait tout pour le bonheur d'Elena sans qu'elle le sache,

Il conserve son masque de froideur pour ne pas lui montrer son cœur blessé.

Il y a des moments ou il ressent le besoin de partir de cette fichu ville pour ne plus souffrir en voyant la femme qu'il aime avec son frère...

Mais il ne parvient pas à partir, il a besoin de la voir, de lui parler, même s'ils n'échangent que des sarcasmes.

Ces flèches qu'elle décoche sans y penser et qui atteignent toujours leur cible : son cœur déjà bien meurtrit.

Mais il a besoin de ça.

Il était sans doute devenu masochiste, songea-t-il en s'endormant sur le sofa de la salle à manger de la pension.

Sa vie n'était plus ce qu'elle avait été depuis quelques temps.

Il avait bien changé.

Il ne buvait même plus de sang humain !

Il chassait en forêt pendant la nuit et se contentait de proies animales.

Il en avait honte, il en était réduit à imiter son frère.

Mais personne n'était au courant.

Il faisait tout pour, il voulait absolument garder cette façade de vampire cruel et assassin.

Pourquoi ne le disait-il pas ?

Il savait que même s'il le faisait Elena ne voudrait pas de lui.

Elle aimait son frère.

Il ne supporterait pas un autre refus alors il ne disait rien et se montrait tel qu'il l'avait toujours été.

Mais il ne toucherait plus jamais au sang humain, c'était décidé.

Il ne se comprenait pas lui-même.

Pourquoi se faire du mal alors qu'elle ne voudrait jamais de lui ?

Mais il avait bien changé.

Il ne voulait plus faire de mal.

A chaque fois qu'il mordait un humain c'était comme s'il la blessait elle.

C'était son amour pour elle qui était blessé par le fait qu'il fasse du mal à des humains.

Ça l'avait torturé quelque temps puis il n'avait plus attaqué personne.

Il s'était contenté de la banque du sang un temps puis il avait complètement arrêté sa consommation et avait couru à la forêt sous les coups de minuit.

Son amour pour une humaine avait ramené sa conscience.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Il se réveilla à cause d'une porte claquée violemment, il se souleva lentement et vit apparaître Elena.

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas, ses vêtements étaient tachés de sang, horrifié il se jeta sur ses pieds et se précipita vers elle.

- qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Tu vas bien ?

Elle ne répondit pas et le regarda longuement.

Son comportement l'intriguait, il baissa les yeux pour voir la cause de tout ce sang mais soudain il remarqua l'absence du fameux collier de verveine.

Il recula, il ne percevait pas les battements d'un cœur.

- Katherine, cracha-t-il.

Comment avait-elle pu sortir de la tombe ?

Vu tout ce sang elle avait du faire du mal à quelqu'un.

Et si c'était à Elena ?

Peut être qu'elle venait vicieusement lui dire qu'elle l'avait tuée ?

- ou est Elena ? Lui demanda-t-il une lueur furieuse dans les yeux.

- ici, lui répondit-elle du tac au tac.

Il fronça les sourcils et regarda autour de lui.

- dit moi ou elle est ! Insista-t-il.

- ici, répéta-t-elle.

Il s'énerva alors et la plaqua contre un mur en la tenant par le cou.

- si jamais tu lui a fait du mal... commença-t-il, fou de rage.

Etonnement elle ne se défendit pas.

Il eut un doute mais qui ne dura pas plus d'une seconde, il n'y avait aucun battement de cœur, c'était bien à Katherine qu'il avait affaire.

- tu n'avais pas le droit, lui dit-elle une tristesse perçant dans son intonation.

Il fronça encore les sourcils, son comportement était de plus en plus étrange et déconcertant.

- de quoi ? L'interrogea-t-il froidement.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais il comprit soudain.

- de t'avoir enfermée dans cette tombe ? Je n'ai aucun remords de l'avoir fait. Ce que je regrette c'est que tu en sois sortie.

- Damon, tu m'aimes, affirma-t-elle.

Il en tomba des nues, cette ''femme'' ne doutait de rien décidément.

Alors quoi ? Elle n'avait pas pu récupérer Stefan alors elle voulait le lot de consolation ?

- tu rêves, répliqua-t-il parfaitement sincère, et je sais maintenant que je ne t'ai jamais véritablement aimée parce que j'ai découvert le véritable amour seulement lorsque j'ai rencontré Elena.

Elle ouvrit encore la bouche mais il poursuivit :

- et ça n'a rien à voir avec votre ressemblance physique, elle est tout ce que tu ne seras jamais. Et maintenant tu vas me dire ce que tu as fait pour être couverte de sang comme ça... ensuite je te tuerais.

- tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire oublier Damon, déclara-t-elle des larmes dans les yeux.

Il se figea et la dévisagea, non, ce n'était pas possible...

- j'avais le droit de savoir que tu m'aimais, poursuivit-elle, je me suis torturée pendant des mois à cause de mes sentiments pour toi.

Il desserra sa prise et la relâcha comme un automate.

- j'avais découvert que je t'aimais... mais je croyais encore aimer Stefan... et je m'en voulait, je m'en voulait tellement si tu savais... je me faisait l'effet d'être comme elle. D'être une enfant égoïste qui n'arrive pas à choisir entre deux jouets et exige d'avoir les deux. Je me faisait horreur quand chaque soir que je passais dans les bras de Stefan je ne pouvait penser qu'à toi...

Il recula encore et elle s'avança vers lui.

- puis j'ai compris que c'était seulement toi que je voulais, j'aime Stefan mais... plutôt comme un ami. Il a toujours été cet ami pour moi.

Et quand j'ai compris ça... j'ai été malheureuse... je savais que si je venais vers toi tu ne me repousserait pas... pas tout de suite. Tu m'aurais quitté après avoir obtenu ce que tu voulais... j'ignorait tes sentiments pour moi...

Une larme coula sur sa joue.

Damon s'était figé, il buvait ses paroles.

- Puis ce vampire... il m'a tuée et m'a fait boire son sang, je ne sais même pas qui il est... je me suis réveillée et j'ai compris ce que j'étais devenue...

J'ai d'abord voulu rejoindre Stefan, il m'aurait aidé à ne faire de mal à personne, comme il a fait avec Caroline...

Mais je ne voulais plus vraiment de cette vie... je l'aime mais pas assez pour vouloir de cette existence avec lui...

Je ne voulait pas lui faire de mal alors je me suis laissée dépérir sur le sol froid...

Et des souvenirs me sont revenus... toi... tu me disais que tu m'aimait...

Et je suis venue...

Elle tituba légèrement et Damon fut près d'elle en une seconde pour la retenir contre lui.

Elle commençait à s'affaiblir.

Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'elle était là et qu'elle lui disait tout ça... mais son coté pratique ressortit, elle allait véritablement mourir si elle ne buvait pas de sang humain...

Il y avait encore les poches de sang qu'il gardait dans le frigo pour la galerie. (Stefan surtout)

Il déposa Elena sur le sofa qu'il avait abandonné quelques instants plus tôt et alla récupérer une poche de sang en quatrième vitesse.

Il s'assit près d'elle et lui tendit la fameuse poche, elle hésita longuement, bouleversée, comprenant sa détresse il l'attira dans ses bras et elle s'y blottie.

- tu en a besoin, lui dit-il.

- je sais, murmura-t-elle en se serrant davantage contre lui.

Il soupira.

- tu es sure de le vouloir ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle comprit tout de suite et releva les yeux vers lui.

- je t'aime Damon, lui confirma-t-elle.

Et en cet instant il se sentit le plus heureux du monde.

- je t'aime Elena.

Alors elle pressa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes et il l'embrassa tendrement comme il n'avait jamais embrassé une femme... avec amour.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur : miistii (ma première review, contente que tu aie apprécié), 02melanienie (contente de t'avoir surprise et divertit) et Dauphin Noire (oui c'est vrai j'aurais du plus développer mais j'avais fait ça vite en fait, merci pour ta critique et ton compliment j'espère que la suite te plaira) je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos commentaires qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir ! Ca m'a donné l'envie de continuer.**

**Je n'étais pas encore sure de faire une suite mais voilà c'est fait : )**

**J'espère que cela vous plaira autant que les deux premiers chapitres.**

**Chapitre 3 :**

Après ce baiser que tous deux avaient tant attendu Elena qui était de plus en plus affaiblie devait se résoudre à avaler le contenu de la poche de sang.

Du sang... qui provenait des veines d'un humain qu'elle n'avait jamais vue, pensait-elle.

Mais comme l'avait dit Damon elle en avait besoin.

Si elle voulait passer l'éternité avec lui elle devrait le boire.

L'éternité avec Damon... songea-t-elle en souriant rêveusement, ils parcoureraient le monde tous les deux, elle pourrait goûter à ses lèvres chaque jour que Dieu fait, passer ses nuits dans ses bras, il la ferait danser... danser avec Damon, elle avait rêvé tant de fois qu'il l'invite à nouveau à danser depuis le concours de Miss Mystic. Mais l'occasion ne s'était plus jamais représentée. Car une danse avec Damon Salvatore ce n'était pas seulement une danse. C'était comme une célébration, un moment hors du temps où ils n'étaient plus qu'un.

Ils pourraient danser ensembles pour l'éternité...

Ce fut ce qui lui donna la force de porter la ''paille'' à ses lèvres et d'aspirer timidement le liquide qu'elle préféra s'imaginer être de la grenadine...

Elle fut surprise quand elle s'aperçut que le goût ne la répugnait plus... elle aspira un peu plus de liquide instinctivement. C'était toujours le même goût métallique mais cela lui donnait une impression grandiose de puissance, comme si elle buvait de la ''vie'' concentrée.

Mais c'était ça en fait, « Le sang c'est la vie » comme on dit.

- n'apprécie pas trop, lui conseilla Damon l'air tourmenté.

Elle l'observa attentivement, il avait l'air vraiment inquiet pour elle.

Craignait-il qu'elle devienne comme Stefan ?

Qu'elle cause des scandales en ville et qu'il soit découvert ?

Elle chassa ces pensées. Il avait changé désormais.

Ce n'était plus le même homme.

Il l'aimait.

Et il l'aimait tellement qu'il avait privilégié son bonheur au sien en la laissant à son frère.

Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le fait qu'elle s'habitue au sang humain l'inquiète.

Bien sûr elle n'en boirait jamais plus, elle savait que Damon se moquerait d'elle mais elle préférait tout de même le régime à la Stefan.

Comment allait devenir sa vie de vampire aux cotés de Damon ?

Lui buvant du sang humain et elle du sang animal.

Peu importe après tout.

Elle finit d'avaler sa poche de sang avec rapidité se gardant de trop apprécier comme Damon le lui avait conseillé.

Elle l'avala comme elle l'aurait fait avec un médicament.

Et en fait c'était presque ça puisque ça allait lui permettre de rester en ''vie''.

Puis elle posa lentement la poche de sang sur la table basse et leva les yeux vers l'homme qui la tenait dans ses bras.


	4. Chapter 4

**Petite modification : **

**« **- Puis ce vampire... il m'a tuée, je ne sais même pas qui il est... je me suis réveillée et j'ai compris ce que j'étais devenue...

**Au lieu de : **

- Puis ce vampire... il m'a tuée et m'a fait boire son sang, je ne sais même pas qui il est... je me suis réveillée et j'ai compris ce que j'étais devenue...

**Désolée pour la petite erreur, j'espère que cette suite va vous plaire.**

**Chapitre 4 :**

Elle leva ses beaux yeux bruns vers lui et il ne su que dire.

Elle était devenue comme lui.

Une vampire...

Il aurait du être fou de joie mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas pour l'instant.

Pour l'instant il se sentait triste.

Triste pour ce qu'elle avait du subir, la haine de soi-même en se découvrant vampire.

La perte du son rassurant de ses battements de cœur.

Son petit cœur qui ne battrait jamais plus.

Il était en colère également.

Très en colère contre ce vampire qui avait aspiré la vie d'Elena.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi ni qui il était mais il le retrouverait et le tuerait.

Elena le dévisageait toujours, son silence devait l'inquiéter.

Que devait-il dire maintenant ?

- comment tu te sens ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Après tout c'était ça le plus important.

- bien, je crois, lui répondit-elle après avoir réfléchit un instant.

- tu as encore soif ? Lui demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude.

Il avait l'air mal à l'aise de lui demander ça.

Elena fronça elle aussi les sourcils, mais pourquoi cela l'inquiétait autant ?

Lui, buvait bien du sang humain depuis des siècles, en quoi cela devrait lui déplaire qu'elle en fasse autant ?

( bien sûr elle n'en ferait rien mais sa réaction l'intriguait)

- non, lui répondit-elle, mais pourquoi tu... pourquoi es tu si inquiet ?

- Elena, commença-t-il.

Du regard elle l'encouragea à continuer.

- je... mais il soupira et secoua la tête, comment était ce vampire ? Lui demanda-t-il finalement.

Elle fronça les sourcils comprenant bien que ce n'était pas ça qu'il voulait dire.

- je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant, il était petit, blond...

- pourquoi a-t-il voulu te transformer ?

- il n'en avait pas l'intention, l'informa-t-elle.

- comment ? Il t'as donné de son sang par accident ? Dit-il avec une de ses grimace ironique habituelles.

Elena leva les yeux au ciel.

- ce n'est pas son sang que j'ai bu. Hier j'ai glissé sur une plaque de verglas, lui avoua-t-elle gênée.

- et alors ?

- je me suis cassée la jambe, elle grimaça légèrement à ce souvenir, Stefan m'a entendu crier et il a voulu m'emmener à l'hôpital mais... finalement nous avons cédé à la facilité...

Elle grimaça mais pour une autre raison cette fois, elle devrait parler à Stefan et lui avouer qu'elle le quittait pour son propre frère ! Elle s'en voulait énormément de devoir lui faire du mal mais elle ne voulait plus se mentir.

Elle aimait Damon Salvatore.

Elle aimait Stefan également mais seulement d'amitié.

Avec Stefan ils pouvaient rester des heures ensembles mais elle ne ressentait pas ce chamboulement, ce besoin de lui comme elle le ressentait avec Damon.

Ça l'avait rendu furieuse de ne pas ressentir les bons sentiments pour le ''bon frère'' et c'est pour ça qu'elle avait été si injuste avec Damon.

Elle n'était en fait pas furieuse après lui mais contre elle-même.

Même après qu'il ait tué son frère elle ne l'avait pas véritablement haï, elle n'avait pas pu et elle avait pleuré toute la nuit dans les bras de Stefan.

Stefan avait toujours été là pour elle et elle ne voulait vraiment pas le perdre...

Damon voyait son regard perdu dans le vide.

Il savait qu'elle pensait à Stefan.

Et il ne pouvait lui en vouloir.

Il savait parfaitement qu'elle n'était pas Katherine.

Il avait confiance en elle.

- Elena, j'aimerai pouvoir t'aider, avec Stefan, précisa-t-il.

Je sais qu'il va me détester pour t'avoir enlevée à lui. Pourtant j'aimerai que... faire table rase du passé. J'aimerai que nous vivions comme une vrai famille. Qu'il soit tout simplement mon frère que j'aime comme avant l'arrivée de Katherine. Je sais que ça a l'air facile à dire pour moi maintenant que tu es avec moi mais... c'est ce que j'aimerai. Mais il va souffrir autant que j'ai souffert durant votre relation, je le sais.

Il vit la peine dans les yeux de l'amour de sa vie et il l'attira plus à lui.

- pardonnes moi, lui murmura-t-il, je n'aurais pas du dire ça, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Finalement il lui expliqua qu'il fallait qu'elle dorme un peu, elle s'allongea sur le sofa mais ne pu se résoudre à lâcher la main de son Damon.

Il embrassa son front avec tendresse et la laissa récupérer.

- j'ai compris, déclara soudainement un vampire qui était présent depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant mais qu'il n'avait pas remarqué.

Il se tourna vers Stefan, car c'était bien son cadet qui avait parlé.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteur : ah, mon chapitre préféré ! j'espère que vous aimerez les amis.**

**Chapitre 5 :**

Damon regarda longuement son frère sans rien dire, il se sentait mal pour lui.

Vraiment.

Que pouvait-il lui dire maintenant ? Il lui avait prit la femme de sa vie.

- j'avais comprit avant même que vous l'ayez réalisé, poursuivit tristement son frère.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Damon tandis que sa jumelle parcourait la joue de Stefan.

- j'ai été égoïste et j'ai laissé les choses comme elles étaient. Je voyais Elena souffrir de ne pas être avec toi mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à la laisser partir.

Damon voulu rejoindre son frère mais Elena lui tenait solidement la main et il resta là ou il était.

- je suis désolé Stefan... commença Damon en pesant bien ses mots.

S'excuser n'était pas du tout le genre de Damon Salvatore mais il avait vraiment changé.

Et il avait besoin de le faire, même si ce n'était véritablement sa faute il se sentait coupable du malheur de son frère.

- je sais, acquiesça Stefan, j'ai entendu ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure.

Et Damon rougit, il pouvait dire à Elena qu'il l'aimait dorénavant mais le dire à son frère... ça le gênait bien plus, il se trouvait ridicule.

Il vit l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage de son frère.

- et moi aussi je t'aime mon frère, lui dit son cadet.

Stefan regardait son frère bien en face, il lui fit son légendaire coup de tête ''tu peux me faire confiance, c'est la vérité''

Damon plongea dans les yeux verts de son frère et il y vit la sincérité de ses paroles.

Son frère lui disait qu'il l'aimait alors qu'il venait de faire son malheur.

- et le mieux que je puisse faire maintenant c'est vous laisser être heureux ensembles, ajouta Stefan en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.

- quoi, comment... mais...

Damon n'arrivait pas à sortir une phrase cohérente et Stefan eut un franc un sourire devant sa mine ahuri qui était plus que comique.

- j'aime toujours Elena, lui expliqua-t-il. Mais aimer une personne ce n'est pas simplement vouloir être avec elle c'est aussi vouloir son bonheur. Et mon égoïsme à trop duré, elle est amoureuse de toi et toi aussi tu l'aimes.

Ils restèrent silencieux plusieurs minutes.

Stefan se rendait compte qu'il avait prit la bonne décision, il allait avoir du mal à s'habituer mais il finirait par être heureux de cette existence.

Il serait avec son frère qui lui avait manqué durant ces longues années et Elena cette femme qu'il aimait.

Bien sûr il aurait préféré qu'elle soit amoureuse de lui.

Mais il savait qu'elle l'aimait et ça le contentait en fait.

Peut être qu'en fait c'est ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, songea-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils.

On est pas systématiquement amoureux d'une personne qui nous attire et pour qui on a beaucoup d'affection.

Ce n'était peut-être pas elle son grand amour malgré ce qu'il en avait pensé.

Il se sourit à lui-même avec indulgence : il était un incurable romantique !

Oui, tout irait bien.

Lui et Elena seraient amis désormais.

- Stefan... tu voudrait laisser Elena à un vampire cruel et assoiffé de sang ? Lui demanda Damon qui n'en revenait pas.

Stefan leva les yeux au ciel.

- nous savons tous les deux que tu est devenu aussi ''pathétique'' que moi, répondit-il à son frère avec ironie.

Les yeux de Damon s'écarquillèrent, comment pouvait-il savoir ça ?

- je suis plus observateur que tu ne le penses. Et ton manège tous les soirs après minuit, c'était pas franchement discret, le taquina Stefan.

- mais j'avais fait très attention pourtant ! S'indigna Damon.

Stefan rit un peu sous le regard de son frère, il avait l'impression de se retrouver il y avait une centaine d'année quand ils étaient enfants et que Damon essayait de lui cacher ses bêtises. Mais il avait toujours eu le chic pour tout découvrir et du coup tous les deux s'entraidaient pour cacher tout ça à M. Salvatore senior.

Et voilà qu'après ces longues années ils retrouvaient enfin cette relation fraternelle, ce lien, cette complicité.

Elena était réveillée depuis que Stefan avait parlé et elle souriait à présent mais elle n'osait pas encore ouvrir les yeux.

Elle avait été très surprise d'apprendre que Damon s'était plié au ''régime Stefan''.

Comme le silence s'éternisait elle finit par ouvrir mes yeux et se relever.

Elle posa immédiatement les yeux sur Stefan et l'observa attentivement, il lui sourit et elle eut l'impression d'avoir remonté le temps.

Il la regardait comme la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré.

Avec intérêt, gentillesse et tendresse.

Et elle comprit avec un certain soulagement que ça en était bien fini de leur relation.

Elle se leva et lui tendit la main en répondant à son sourire franchement.

- amis ?

Il serra sa main et la prit même amicalement dans ses bras.

- amis, répondit-il soulagé lui aussi.

Puis elle retourna vers Damon qui avait encore un peu de mal à y croire.

La situation s'était réglée toute seule (grâce à l'aide de Stefan)

Il était avec la femme qu'il aime et il avait retrouvé son frère, que pouvait-il désirer de plus ?

- je ne savais pas Damon, lui dit Elena en le dévisageant.

- quoi ? L'interrogea-t-il.

- tu ne bois plus de sang humain.

- non, avoua-t-il.

- pourquoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle bien qu'elle avait une petite idée là-dessus.

- je ne veux plus faire de mal sur cette terre. Mon amour pour toi à ramené mon humanité.

Elle fut agréablement surprise par ses paroles. Elle avait pensé qu'il faisait ça seulement pour elle. Mais s'il faisait ça aussi pour lui c'était bien plus beau.

Elle sourit à l'homme qu'elle aimait de tout son être et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il l'embrassa quelques instants puis lâcha ses lèvres à regrets, il voulait épargner son frère qui avait assez souffert par sa faute. Il lui jeta un œil mais ce dernier lui envoya un sourire rassurant.

- j'ai une petite rectification à faire, dit soudain Damon.

Elena et Stefan l'encouragèrent à poursuivre d'un regard.

- je ne veux plus faire de mal sur cette terre. Mais je précise : à des humains.

Elena et Stefan, sourcils froncés, n'avaient pas l'air de voir ou il voulait en venir.

- par contre, je n'ai pas l'intention d'épargner le vampire qui a fait ça à Elena ! Ajouta Damon.

Stefan et Elena acquiescèrent.

- allons achever ce minable, dit Elena et Damon haussa les sourcils peu habitué à l'entendre parler de cette manière.

Mais c'était compréhensible, ce vampire l'avait tuée. Elle était plutôt clémente en le traitant simplement de minable.

Tous les trois, ensembles, sortirent de la pension pour aller régler son compte au minable en question.

La main d'Elena reposait dans celle de Damon et ce dernier après avoir hésité un instant avait prit celle de Stefan dans la sienne.

Katherine avait séparé les frères Salvatore pour le pire et Elena les avait réunis pour le meilleur.

**Note de l'auteur : voilà, voilà. J'espère vous avoir fait passer un bon moment et que vous n'êtes pas déçues. Encore une fois je sais que j'aurais pu faire mieux mais manque de temps. C'est pas trop mauvais quand même ?**

**Et à propos de Stefan :**

**Bien que je sois Delena, moi je l'adore Stefan.**

**Et je ne voulais pas qu'il ait encore ce mauvais rôle qu'il a parfois dans les Delena. **

**Soit il souffre énormément, part tout seul et fait son ''martyr'' soit il est le ''méchant psychopathe drogué au sang humain''(c'est pas une critique, il y a beaucoup de fanfictions Delena ou il tient ce rôle mais que j'adore quand même)**

**Je ne voulais pas trop le faire souffrir et j'aime qu'il se réconcilie avec son frère.**

**Dans la série j'aime les moments entre ces deux frères et ça m'énerve que Katherine leur ai fait autant de mal.**

**Alors voilà une fic ou Elena ne les a pas séparés bien au contraire.**

**Désolée si vous trouvez que les réactions des personnages sont improbables (surtout celle de Stefan) mais c'est une fiction : )**

**Enfin, maintenant j'attends vos avis, je suis toute ouïe.**

**Si je vous ai divertit j'ai atteint mon but.**

**Bises et ''have fun'' le 27 janvier ! : ))**


End file.
